One piece legacy: Enter the grand line part 2
Tack was surprised, and got angry. "What?" "I said no. But... I could change my mind..." "Like what?" "Money." "How much?!" "50,000 ." Tack puts his hand in his pocket, and pulls out 2 coins, and puts them forward. "What about 2 ?" The old man grabs it, inspects it, and puts it in his pocket. He goes inside, and comes out with 7 different hourglasses. "These are log poses. You need one, for one path. There are 7 different paths. Take one, and you get to get past." Tack looks at them, and grabs one. "I pick... Quart island!" "Good choice. Now goodbye." "Wait... Who are you?" "A sad old man." He walks in, and looks at the coins. He puts them in a small glass jar, and he walks to his bed. He grabs a big box from under it, and opens the box. His Katana. He cleaned it with a rag, and didn't stop. "That sword is sharp, and clean." He looks up, to see Tack. "What are you doing in here?" "Why are you sad?" "Why should I tell you?" The old man was still cleaning it, and Tack sat down. "What are you doing? Why stay with me? I gave you what you need. Now I'm useless." "That's not true." "What makes you say that?" "Nothing. Just, you might be able to do a lot more things. I don't know, I don't you enough to tell." The old man stops cleaning his sword, and he stares at Tack. "You are a weird young man, aren't you?" "Yep." "Bakaraki." "Bakaraki?" "My name. You know... No one asked for my name... In over 25 years." "Why?" "I stay away from people." "Why?" "People dislike me." "Why?" "I did bad things." "Why?" "Money." "Why?" "I need it. Don't ask. I just need it. To stay alive. I stay here, and do this." "Is it a life choice?" "My great grandpa did. He took the job, after the last guy, named Crocus did. He wasn't even 20, and he loved the damn job. My grandpa did. My dad did. I do. We stay here, read, stay calm... And give. Who are you?" "Tack." "The pirate?" "Yep." "Why are you a pirate?" "To become the king of pirates." "Why?" "To have fun." "Ahh. I like that. Fun. I have it a lot, despite what I look like." "I hope you do." "TACK!" Tack heard screams, and smiled. "My crew." "Goodbye." "Have a nice time!" Tack got up, and walked away. He opened the door, and turned around. "I like you Bakaraki. Want to be friends?" "...why not?" Tack walks out, and Bakaraki smiles. - "Let's go!" "We need the log pose first!" "Got it!" Tack shows the log pose to Rangton, and Rangton smiles. "Good. Now... East eh? Just like the damn east blue. Alright guys... WELCOME TO HELL! LET'S KICK IT'S ASS, AND BECOME KINGS AND QUEENS!" The crew yells, and Tack jumps to the sail, holding it, and smiling. He was having fun. - Bakaraki watched the ship go, and sits down, on the rocks. He smiles, and grabs a den den mushi from his pocket, the one with the log pose. He turns it on, and says 2 words in it. "They're coming." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Enter the grand line arc